


Stain Pride with Envy

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't know what to tag; bad influence; Police Officers; Gangs; BFF vs. Lover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Seungcheol never knew how to break any laws nor regulations; things that are meant to be followed should be respected and he abides those well.  He takes pride in his lineage, found happiness and contentment with all the expectations poured to him. Until he met Jeonghan, a man with sultry yet devilish ambitions regardless of what he already has. Envy is his favorite word, as he knows no one isn't contented with whatever they have.Contradicting beliefs and reputations bring them together.  Those differences bind them together.But how can Seungcheol choose between his best friend Jisoo and his love interest Jeonghan, when physical scars were a facade of deep rooted ones?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if I should make this a series as all characters and situations are intertwined with each other.
> 
> Basically, you'd need to read each story as I made one specifically for the pairing and some information may be revealed on a different story. As of the moment, I have yet to make the other stories, but I have started some chapters; though it's kind of messy right now?
> 
> Bear with me?
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> P.S. For those who will pick this up, I can't thank you enough.

uno

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol had always been taught to follow rules obediently, as much his brothers are.

Being born from a family whose lineage came from either the Military or Police, it was imposed to them that all laws should be abided without fail.

As the saying goes, No human is above the Law.

It was hard, of course, being a human with such curious mind; sometimes, he wonders what would it be like to break all the rules like other young adults like him does. But he can't say he isn't afraid of the repercussions, especially when your father is the current three-star General of the Army.

"You're still awake?" A voice startled Seungcheol, who's busying himself with his laptop.

"I'm waiting for you," Seungcheol replied.

"It's way past curfew, Jisoo. Mrs. Park may see you and report you to our Department Head." He's talking about the 50-year old woman who's the caretaker of their Apartment Complex. While the place is not exactly within their University grounds, the woman (who's an alumna of their institution), only accepts students from their school. And as a respect, she has the contacts she needed to call if some stupid student is caught in their mischiefs.

Jisoo rolled his eyes. "You know I went into a bar, Seungcheol. Who in their right mind goes home at eleven in the evening when the fun is yet to start?" Jeon Jisoo, a Business Major, is a Korean who was born in the USA. He's fluent in Korean despite his birthplace, and is someone whose demeanor would make you think he's all goody-goody. But . . . it's all about his exterior. The lavender-headed guy is a wolf underneath a sheep's clothing.

"Policy states -"

"that a student residing this complex must be home by ten in the evening. Jisoo interjected amusedly, rolling his eyes. "This is not just to shelter them from potential harms that may happen during nighttime; the action could lead to a more healthier sleeping habit." Jisoo continued as he placed his by the table and sat beside Seungcheol. "I have nothing against it, nor with your constant nagging . . . but I'm having my finals soon so I want a breather."

"There are other ways to do that, though."

Jisoo laughed softly. "Like what? Gym visits, library hangouts, shooting practices . . . those are yours Cheol. Those are things that you can stand. And apparently, I can't."

True. Seungcheol did ask Jisoo to accompany him a few times before to try change his antics but the latter is just not interested. Still, they became closest friends, if they aren't best of friends yet.

Silence filled the room until Jisoo sighed and looked at Seungcheol's side profile doubtfully. The guy has turned his attention back into a presentation he's been making days now, and the darkness around his eyes is obvious. The action caused Seungcheol to look at his roommate with a questioning brow.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, after a beat of time and Jisoo still haven't said anything.

"Well . . . I really don't want to sound rude and intrisive . . . but . . . are you happy?" Jisoo asked in a low voice.

_Happy?_ The word confused Seungcheol. "About?"

"Well, your life I guess?" Jisoo suddenly turned his arms up, like a criminal surrendering. "Don't get me wrong, okay? I understand that you're in a very strict family, considering your lineage and all. It's just sometimes, I can't help but wonder if you don't feel . . . suffocated?"

"I chose this course you know that, right?'

"Yeah. That nobody wants to follow your great-grandfather's footsteps of being the Legendary Police Detective with millions of awards and honors," Jisoo said sarcastically. "I know. I know that you wanted to follow him to make your father even prouder of you and make your cousins jealous. But more than that, where are you?"

"I'm not getting you at all." And Jisoo can clearly see his friend's confusion. Seungcheol is one of those rare people that are happy and contented with what they have. Those who believe that the things and achievements that they own as of the moment is enough.

And it is somewhat unbelievable, a person not wanting anything.

Jisoo frowned at his friend, clearly resigned. "I mean . . . you chose everything based on what others want from you. Heck, your dad can ask you to become a drill instructor and I'm sure you'll be fine with that as well. Still, that's not the life you wanted." Jisoo glared at Seungcheol who's clearly about to interject. "And don't tell me that's not true because I've heard ypu during your sleep talks before when you just pass out due to stress making me realize I am right about my hunch all along.

"You're far from them as of the moment. Try to live your life once before you commit it into the facade you've built up for the sake of your family's name. Try to party. Stay out and just sleep somewhere with your friends. Make out with a girl you just met. I mean . . . just try to let go of those reins."

Seungcheol sighed. He kept his silence and stared at the presentation that sat useless in his brain but kept completing it for the sake of studies. Seungcheol leaned up on the couch and sank into it, staring at the bare white ceiling like it could decide for him.

He realized that he's really been confined in a life he never really wanted. In his career form during highschool, he placed his goal as a police detective first because it would make his father happy. His second choice was directing, the one he really wanted, as second because there's just no way he'd be able to be one as their family tradition is to send their eldest children to any military or police institutions for college. The last choice he wrote was anthropology, which is just random for the sake of having something to write.

His roommate felt his indecision. Jisoo sighed again and shook his head. "Baekho hyung invited me over at his friend's newly opened bar. You don't have classes tomorrow and your first class would start by three in the afternoon the next day so we could sleep in. If you're interested, just inform me."

When Jisoo didn't get any response, he stood up and muttered "I'm gonna go take a shower," and left a debating Seungcheol by the couch. The Korean-American boy was about to enter his room when a determined voice halts him. "Do you think they have a room for a stranger?" Seungcheol asked, still not moving from his idle position by the couch.

It made Jisoo smile.

 

  
He bade Mrs. Park a greeting and informed her that there's an event he'll need to attend which may end up early in the morning. They isn't sure if he'll be able to come home by curfew, but ensured the woman that there's a place he can stay during the night should they fail to come home.

As Baekho talked, Seungcheol can't help being anxious. This is the first time he'll be in a bar and stay the night out getting drunk. He isn't even sure if he'd be able to stay the whole night awake and just dance when his nerves is making him nervous.

Seungcheol reprimanded himself knowing that he fell again from Jisoo's antics. His best friend who doesn't even drink a beer just casually asked him out to a bar to get shit faced. He didn't actually realized that he became a sacrificial lamb until Baekho greeted him thru a call at noon stating that he's happy the prim and proper Seungcheol will get drunk without any chaperones because Jisoo is _busy._ Nice. And he can't say no because he heard his senior talking to someone as he reserves a seat for them.  
So he gave in. But as an escape doll, he prayed that his night will be okay.

By nine in the evening, they head out. Seungcheol almost got into a fight with Baekho as the guy would be treating him for the night as a celebration, and he can't help argue with his senio's reasoning. Jisoo has been exaggerated since yesterday night, teasing him that he finally listened to his inner demons and apparently, he vpice it out to their closest senior in college.

Though he didn't know where they were headed, Seungcheol is happy. That, he is sure. If partying out his considered a sin, he'd be more than happy to indulge himself in it. Baekho stopped a cab and spoke with the driver for quite sometime. He then pulled Seungcheol in, though, it didn't come amiss to him that the driver rather has an anxious expression, despite the thousand dollar bill he held in his hands.

Seungcheol wanted to ask why Baekho would pay that much despite the fact that the meter isn't running yet. His friend just shrugged at him, nonchalant.

But when the car started to run past the glorious city lights to the outskirts of the city, he started to feel anxious as the driver was. The area is run by gangs or the underground - whatever the groups can be called - and crimes isn't illegal there.

It is what they think is legal.

Seungcheol looked at his hyung, bewildered, as the man asked the driver to stop by the entrance to their den. Public vehicles are only allowed by the entrance as they have their own vehicles for transport by their place. That's what he heard before and it seemed true, seeing a black and white car situated at the back of the opened gate.

When they went out, he now knew why his friend gave off such a tip to the man. Most drivers decline to go in the place as it is dangerous. Their meter was a little more than four hundred dollars, and he was paid more than twice the amount in one ride. Seungcheol shook his head in disbelief.

"We better go home," He drawled at his friend.

"You can go, if you want." Baekho said, smirking. Though his tone was teasing. "However, it's such a waste considering the way you are dressed up for the night." He shrugged.  When Jisoo found Seungcheol in a faded blue denim pants, black boots, and a white t-shirt - their literal department t-shirt - his friend threw a fit and took it upon himself to dress the poor man up. And that's how he ended up in a black printed polo whose few buttons up were open, white semi-fitted slacks, black leather shoes, a red choker, and a pinned dangling earring by his left pinna. His hair was styled messily, his forehead on show, but it somehow fitted him.

"This is a restricted area for commoners, you know that right?" He reasoned as the walk by the gates.

"Not really. They welcome commoners here, though patrons are given a different way of service. I have my badge on, and certainly, they'll know who am I friends with."

As they walk (the driver purposefully dropped them off somewhere far), Baekho explained that taxis and motorcycles are the main transport means of the area. Each driver are registered and cars are painted in different colors as a way to distinguish the group they work for. The drivers are considered commoners so they're like normal salary men. It is a strict rule to not include them nor their families to group affairs.

The taxis can bring you to any area within the vicinity, though there are different meter amounts per place. The minimum fare is a hundred bucks and the flag down rate depends on which turf you are heading. Furthermore, the drivers get their pay within the day - in cash - and own the cars despite the fact that it was bought by the gang.

When they reached the entrance, Baekho pinned a violet rose brooch by his chest. The hidden guards asked for Seungcheol's identification and biometrics. He was then given with a large gold bobby pin he was asked to wear by his chest before they were dismissed.

Once done, his hyung went over to a car with gray and pink stripes, knocking by the driver window. To Seungcheol's amusement, the driver smiled as he saw the brooch, and beckoned them to come in.

"Do you guys know each other?" Seungcheol asked, once seated inside.

The driver laughed as Bekho smiled patiently at him. "You're new here, right kid?" The driver asked through the mirror. Seungcheol politely nodded back.

"You see, gang heirs have their own symbols, much like us commoners. Us common men have a white bread loaf with crowns as brooches, patrons has yellow ribbons, and policemen has red sailor hats as markings. Those brooches come from the gang association directly. And if you're given one, you should know who's friend is in your car."

"And my friend's acquaintance is . . ."

"Yoon Jeonghan, the Puple Rose. Heir of the Yoon Conglomerate." The man responded as he drive the car away.

 

  
During the ride, Seungcheol was warned about the basics in the turf. Being a newcomer and clueless, he was surprised to find that the area has set of rules for everyone, including the police, has to follow.

While one can be issued with brooches, it can be taken away anytime. Problematic patrons were banned from visiting the area again, and everyone especially the guards by the entrance knows who is who.

If you get caught in shady business that is not run by any of the gangs inside, you could die without anyone knowing. Basically, the Government had an agreement with the gang heads that any matters or crimes committed in their turfs would be under their jurisdiction. If a driver is robbed, the thief will be sentenced depending on which turf the incident happened. He could be tasked to pay thrice the amount of assets taken, forced into manual labor, or snapping and removal of fingers (without anesthesia). The driver confirmed that a guy lost three fingers for robbery in the Yoon territory. When Seungcheol heard this, he looked at his hyung who just smiled sweetly at him.

Newcomers are given gold bobby pins as a marker. It has GPS and call function for emergencies. The pins should be worn at all times while in the area. Moreover, the pins are personalized with the owners information. They could keep it, or give it back to the guards for safe keeping if they'll be back after a long period of time.

Gang issues are solved in their own Justice Hall, where everything is laid into an agreement. Technicals are not much known by locals, but they could see any other hearings if they want to know. Though you'd need to swore on your life not to tell a soul about anything. Once caught, your life would be traded to death.

Only prostitutes are given pink cherry blossom bracelets as a mark. They can make out with anyone during their shifts but has to stay in their heavily female guarded facility once work is over. If they became normal salary women, thus the only time they will be given brooches.

No one can badmouth about sexualities in the turf. And as an example, a homophobe was castrated when he screamed profanities at a guy he saw having an oral sex with a patron.

The police cannot conduct secret missions nor send a spy in the area. Since the place has technically been swarmed with CCTVs without blindspots, the records could be used by the officials as evidences. They could conduct investigations with their brooches.

Last of the rules Seungcheol was introduced to was that you should bow to everyone. Even big bosses does that so everyone abides by the rule. It doesn't matter if you're just a commoner. Everyone should be respected. That's a law, not a rule.

So by the time they reached their destination, Seungcheol felt overwhelmed. The old man thanked Baekho for the generous tip as he drive away and the two friends bow politely as they see the car off.  
"I know it gets overwhelming but you'll be used to it after sometime," Bakho said solemnly.

"I won't be coming back here." Seungcheol said through gritted teeth. "You know how rash I am. By this time, you should know that I'm praying to the gods that I come back alive."

His senior laughed. "You're exaggerating." He tugged his friend to the entrance. "Just try to enjoy the night and get wasted."

But things doesn't just get in Seungcheol's way.

Into the hour of their drinking session by the bar, Seungcheol saw some guy touching a woman. Touching is rather an understatement, because you could technically call it harassment. The lady with a pink bracelet is seriously uncomfortable, trying to shy away from the grubby hands. Baekho noticed it too, and he immediately caught Seungcheol's wrist as a warning. Not everyone can get into trouble, specially a new comer like him. But Seungcheol isn't good with reasons, not when he can certainly see someone underestimating the law.

So he stood up, prying Baekho's muscular hands away from him, and went straight to the woman. The woman looked at him, distressed despite her smiling expression. It made Seungcheol want to punch the guy immediately.

"Do you like what's he's doing?" He growled. The question he made was caught people's attention, making some of them look at them.

"No." The woman answered, still trying to remove the hand on her waist.

"Dude," He called. The guy looked at him and smirked. Seungcheol noticed the yellow ribbon by the guy's collar and his actions scream 'Just go ahead and try'. He quirked a brow. "Stop it."

"Can you like choose a different woman?" Mr. Patron drawls.

"I didn't come here for a good fuck. So I'm asking you now to let go of the woman because she's clearly uncomfortable with your hard on poking on her."

His menacing words clearly made way to Mr. Patron's head that the poor woman was shoved hard into the side, to the floor. Seungcheol kneeled and helpe the woman up, asking if she was okay. The woman thanked him and fixed herself.

Apparently, Mr. Patron isn't fond of being ignored. So he aimed a punch to the lady to everyone's bewilderment.

Seungcheol blocked the hit with his hands and punched the guy back, twice. When Mr. Patron tried for an attack, Seungcheol caught his arm this time, flipped him in the air, and locked his arm from behind as he dislocate it. People watched the spectacle and clapped when a voice interrupted the cheers.

"What's going on?" A velvety voice asked.

A man in his mid-twenties came in the middle of the room wearing a red bomber jacket atop of a black shirt, a black fitted ripped jeans and ankle high boots. His auburn hair is swept back, despite it's length, and fell nicely past his shoulders. There were men looming around him, and even Seungcheol's tipsy, he gets the drill.

The pretty boy is the boss.

Pretty is the easiest word he could use to describe the mob boss. His androgynous face is already handsome and his body would look frail, if you'd ask him. But his aura bore both elegance and dominance, like he's born to please and rule. His pink lips smirked at the scene and for a moment, he thought he's in trouble.

Then he heard a familiar voice. Asking if the mob boss is in trouble. As soon as the figure came into view, Seungcheol stood up, straightened himself, and bowed ninety degrees.

It's his father.

The woman suddenly bowed and thanked Seungcheol, even making her way to ask about any reciprocated means she could pay back. Seungcheol politely declined and asked the lady to learn some self-defence for future incidents. She smiled then bowed at everyone, and excused herself out.

Pretty Boy chuckled softly in amusement. "No. It seems that your man here took care of it." He then snapped his fingers and two men dragged Mr. Patron out, taking away the brooch he wore proudly earlier while doing so.

"Oh, no. He's my eldest son." General Choi answered as he smiled at his son, proud. "But I never expected to meet you here."

"Baekho hyung invited me over to this bar's opening, sir. I didn't mean to impose, more importantly, to be the trouble, sir." He said stiffly. Like he could tell his father that he likes to drink more than he should be. The only ones who knew were his brothers.

But he didn't miss Mr. Pretty Boy's smirke as soon as he heard how he addresses his own father.

The General looked at Pretty Boy. "I hope he didn't make your day worse, Mr. Yoon."

"No. I'm actually happy that he took care of everything for me." He then yelled at the bartender. "All his drinks are in the house!" When he looked by tge bar, he saw the man in uniform give him a thumbs up.

"Isn't this place belongs to your friend?" Seungcheol interjected.

"Well . . . this is technically Jooheon hyung's bar. But I get a say since this is my lot." Pretty Boy smiled sweetly. "I sincerely thank your Mr. Choi. And I trust you wouldn't reprimand Mr. Good Looking here because of what had happened,"

Seungcheol clearly saw his father's eyebrow twitch. He knew his father is a homophobe, and he can't make necessary (for him) comments in the turf. While he doesn't want to be judgemental, he thinks that Pretty boy is rather interested in him, given the way he talked. But that could be just his personality speaking. "No problem. He did what is right." He smiled at his son. "I should go. My job here is done." He bowed at Pretty Boy then went to ruffle Seungcheol's hair lovingly. "Your mom will faint as soon as she sees you dressing up every now and then." Seungcheol just grinned back, and shook his head. His mom had always nagged him to be self-conscious like his younger brother, but he thinks it isn't worth his time.

General Choi looked all over the place until he spots Baekho in the corner and acknowledged his son's senior friend. His friend smiled and bowed back before he went his way to Seungcheol as soon as the older man's silhouette is out of sight. "Seriously, Cheol? Sir?" Bakho screeched. His friends knew that whenever his father is wearing his uniform, the only way to acknowledge the man is 'Sir'. Calling him Dad or Father is disrespect. This is one of the golden rules his children has to follow.

"He's working, Baekho hyung. Working." He replied sternly, like it was enough of a reason.

"Nah." Pretty Boy scoffed at him. "I call my father Daddy whenever I want." He smirked at Seungcheol. "Even during deal meetings."

"You and your brothers are such a handful." Baekho teased.

"We're not. It's just that no one is born to please everyone." Mr. Yoon said as he shaked his head. "It's like collecting all sands in the world, hyung. And that's rather impossible." Pretty Boy then looked at Seungcheol, a brow cocked up. "Don't you think too, Mr. Choi?"

Seungcheol sighed. "I wouldn't contest to that, sir. But I personally believe that pleasing people technically depends on why you're doing it. If a student fails an exam, that would mean he wouldn't please his parents that are funding his schooling."

The Mob Boss laughed. It was somewhat sarcastic, if Seungcheol would be asked to describe it. When the guy calmed down, he fixed his features and tucked his hair behind his ear. "But you see Mr. Choi . . . what is the use of pleasing them when you can't even gain their respect?"

Everyone is silent. That is also the only time Seungcheol noticed that the party never went back again after the awful scene. The silence was suffocating.

Mr. Pretty Boy smirked at him, clearly pleased with his silence. No one moved, and his breaths are ragged. Seungcheol can't technically deny the guy's response and he wanted to reply back. But he knows when to shut is mouth.

And this is one of the situations where he should mute himself by will.

Mr. Yoon walked towards him and leaned his lips by Seungcheol's ear. "I'd rather hear your answer, Mr. Good Looking. I'd rather mute you down in another way." He said velvetly. Seungcheol shuddered. Everyone can feel the tension. The guy pulled away and gave Baekho a hug. "Ren hyung will be here soon. He's just caught up by some matters." Then he clapped his hands in the air and shouted. "Let's run wild, people."

The music blasted back in the air, drowning Mr. Pretty Boy's fading footsteps as he leaves a flustered Seungcheol and clueless Baekho under the shimmering lights of the dance floor.

😄


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'd just rather write.
> 
> Work is making me waaay to tired that I actually forgot I had written a chapter already. *sigh*
> 
> This one's a bit of like a filler or something, but outmostly needed. That is something I just think so.
> 
> Thanks again to those people who picks up on this!
> 
> I might be either working with the Side B of this series (Meanie Version) or updating Intersecting the Parallel Lines.
> 
> Whatever works for my time.
> 
> Really. Thanks again. 😄💪

dos.

* * *

 

"How could one earn your respect if whatever he does is never pleasing, either?"  
Jisoo coughed as Seungcheol muttered the words by his face while gripping the sides of their small dining table. The poor guy was currently eating cereals when an irritated newly showered half naked Seungcheol came to choke him.

"What . . . brought this . . . on?" Jisoo asked as he coughs, recovering from shock. He isn't new to his best friend's sudden antics, but it doesn't mean he's immune to it.

Seungcheol saw what happened and gave his friend a glass of water which Jisoo happily drank. While the latter drank slowly, a regretful Seungcheol rubbed Jisoo's back mildly.

"Actually, I met an asshole last night." Seungcheol started once his friend has recovered. He sat in front of Jisoo, still clad in his towel, and sighed.

"I know your definition of 'asshole' is way too broad." Jisoo replied after some moments of silence. "Narrow it down."

That response made Seungcheol think. "Um . . . intimidating, kind of boastful personality-wise . . . overly confident . . ." He trailed off then looked at his friend. "Do you get what I mean?"

"Egotistic?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

Jisoo furrowed his brows as he takes a spoonful of his meal. He looked at Seungcheol and frowned. "It isn't like you to judge people easily. Did that person do something?"

"Not really. Its just . . . he asked me if what's the use of pleasing everyone when they don't respect you."

"Respect comes after you proved yourself to be worthy of it."  Jisoo muttered as he rolled his eyes.  It is indeed a sensitive topic; opinions really do vary regarding the matter.

Seungcheol slammed a hand at the table, clearly as irritated as his best friend. "My point exactly!"

"Did you answer back?" Jisoo's voice was gentle. He could see his friend's annoyance and he knows better than to make Seungcheol mad.

But there was no response. Seungcheol just stood up and went to his room. Jisoo expected his friend to come out after he had cooled off so he just finished his cereal in silence and questions.

 

  
"He isn't necessarily being a _jerk,_ Jisoo." Baekho said as he ran a hand through his hair as he walked side by side with his junior to the cafeteria. Jisoo ensured to himself that he should speak with Baekho during their department's unified break time so that he can at least have an idea on what made his best friend almost mad.

"Yoonie is known to speak his mind, regardless of who is he speaking with. It's just so happened that he questioned Seungcheol in a more . . . arrogant manner. And obviously, the action irked Seungcheol that he just stayed silent instead."

"And the question is indeed about respect and pleasing people?" Jisoo inquired.

". . . Yes." Baekho looked uncomfortable with the topic. "Well I guess it hit Cheol's nerves. You know that his straight beliefs are his criteria in order for a person to gain his respect. Unfortunately, respect and trust are way too correlated in his brain that he thought of Yoonie's question as rude. But both of them has a point anyways."

"I thought he didn't respond back." Jisoo said as he opened the cafeteria door for them.  He turned to his older friend, eyebrow raised.

Baekho sighed. "He didn't. But I can sense his response. And well, with where we were as of the moment, it will surely turn into a fight if Seungcheol would fire something back."

Sighing, Jisoo frowned at his senior. "Don't take him there again."

The soft guy noticed the shift in his senior's aura. His uncomfortableness turned indecisive as soon as the words left Jisoo's mouth. "What is it?"

It is clear as a day that Baekho doesn't want to answer back. He knew his juniors since they were still freshmen; they always got each other's back. It never failed. He could see Jisoo's determination in making Seungcheol stay away from that Mob Heir and it's obvious he'll do anything.

Even it means he gets hurt.

"Jisoo . . . it's not your business anymore." Baekho tried.

"Give me the address of that bar then. I'll talk to him instead." Jisoo's voice was hard even though is gentle face is smiling. But his eyes aren't.

It made Baekho back-pedal. "C'mon. You'd get in trouble."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that." Baekho wanted to run. "But it's between Cheol and Yoonie. Let's leave it first, hm?"

Jisoo turned around, leaving Baekho as he calls his friend to accompany him in his daily gym session so that he can convince the guy to never visit the area again.

 

  
Jeonghan sat by the window of his father's office, looking solemnly at the skyscrapers under the gray skies. He had his head resting by the window sill, shoulder length auburn hair in a mess as he looked over his right. The boy also had his father's desk moved closer to his position to raise his feet on them, not worrying if his leather shoes were dirty.

He didn't mean actually mean to be rude to Mr. Good Looking that night, though he meant everything he said. Jeonghan knew that people look down on him and his brothers due to their androgynous features and thin physiques, claiming them as weak and useless heirs. That they just flaunt their beauties everywhere, not minding if they are belittled so long as they are in power.

Just like how that Three-Star Army General treat him whenever he's around.

Truthfully, the man is way too narrow-headed in Jeonghan's opinion. When the bar is opened, he wanted an I.D. Scanner to ensure all party goers are of age. He wanted to laugh and argue as he can't control people who make ways with technology to get whatever they want. Additionally, the old man wanted to have a police officer to roam over their turf to ensure there's no shady business going on.

They're a gang hiding in a legal business operation of textiles, for goodness's sake. If he's really thinking, shady business is nothing but _normal_ in their world, isn't it?

Thus, in the most unfortunate circumstance, he let his annoyance out to a newbie. He isn't entirely sorry as he can see that Mr. Good Looking is as stiff as his father.

It's just a shame he's Jeonghan's type.

Standing up, Jeonghan made way to his father's mini bar and opened a brandy, chugging it from the bottle. Whatever, manners. It doesn't matter when he's the one to call the shots.

The door creaked open as he drowns himself in alcohol, a laughing voice greeting him. "Seriously Yoonie? It's eight in the morning. Too early to get drunk, don't you think?" Minki, who goes by his pseudo name Ren, asked as he walked to his brother's place and tugged the bottle out making the liquid drip over his Jeonghan's lips to his chest.

"What's making you pissed off?"

"Self-righteous people." Minki smirked at Jeonghan's response.

"You aren't used of them yet?" The younger asked as he cocked a brow at the brooding lad.

Jeonghan shrugged. "I envy their confidence."

"Those are the type of people you shouldn't get envious of, baby."

"Nah, Jeonghan sat heavily at the couch, making the seat take his full weight. "I'm just thinking how satisfying it would be to see their down fall." He leaned his head by the rest and looked at his brother. "I mean . . . until when are they going to be confident of their actions when hell's gate had opened for them?"

A new voice interjected. "That's a rather boggling question, Yoonie." A man whose with striking androgynous figure smiled at the men in the room as he sauntered by the bar. He took out a bottle of champagne and sat in front of Jeonghan. "Though its kind of . . . I don't know? . . . Imaginative?"  He clinked the bottle at Jeonghan's and winked. "Oh I know!  What at interesting point of view you have there."

"Interesting, true. But hard to see, Jinwoo hyung." Minki sighed an leaned on the wall nearest to him.  "It's like Phantom of the Opera wherein the mask will always stay where it should be."

"Still . . ." Jeonghan trailed, looking at the bare ceiling.

Jinwoo and Minki looked at each other. "Still what?"

"I want to make that old man feel the happiness of embarrassment."

With that remark, the other two just shrugged and shook their heads at Jeonghan's melancholy.

 

Days passed by quietly. For Seungcheol, that is.

Baekho started stirring away from him, especially when Jisoo's around. It is clear though that the guy wanted to say something; however, they both knew it is something Seungcheol wouldn't be pleased to hear. Still, it doesn't stop Seungcheol to be curious on what's the matter about. Both sides didn't bother confronting the other so the minutes just dragged into hours and reached to days when the answer came to Seungcheol. Literally.

Jeonghan is casually sitting in the hood of a yellow open-hood Porsche in their Department parking lot.

Well, it doesn't really matter if he's just casually sitting. Unfortunately, he's wearing a blue see-thru polo under a white denim jacket matched with a pair of black ripped jeans. With shades. With fucking dark shades when the skies are gray.

Talk about one hell of an attention seeker.

Seungcheol just sighed and walked towards the guy, even if he's unsure if he's the person the troublesome guy needed. But it looked like Jeonghan is indeed looking for him. Mr. Pretty Boy stood up as soon as he saw Seungcheol and went to him. He doesn't look arrogant as he smiled, and Seungcheol tentatively smiled back. And like a kid, he had to salute at Seungcheol as soon as they are within an arm's reach. It made Seungcheol groan and had made Jeonghan giggle.

"Before you get pissed off, hear me out first." Jeonghan started as he removes his shades and tuck it by his polo shirt.

Cocking a brow, Seungcheol replied. "Okay. It doesn't seem like you're here because of something important." He crossed his hands over his chest. "I'll listen."

"Well . . ." Jeonghan started. But instead of continuing whatever he's going to say, he bowed lightly and smiled. "Sorry for the last time. My temper got the best of me and . . . well . . . I shouldn't just make people uncomfortable if not mad, right?"

The apology took Seungcheol aback. He knew that the meeting was never been an argument; it was rather a difference in beliefs. It was even hardly called as a confrontation. But they never actually found it out in a good way. Nevertheless, the meeting turned sour in the most peaceful way.

While unexpected, the brusque guy accepts it with a smile. It takes a lot of courage for one to talk, let alone apologize. "Sure. No sweat, man." He responded as he swept his hair back. "No problem."

The response he received made Jeonghan smile beautifully. "Great! And actually . . . I'm looking for Baekho hyung. Ren hyung wanted me to give something to him; the apology was just a more important matter at hand." Jeonghan took something on the passenger's seat and handed it to Seungcheol. It was a small bag of chocolate flavored cigarette candies.

Seungcheol whistled. He was rather impressed with that Ren persona to actually try and make Baekho stop his worst habit: smoking. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He cocked a brow at Jeonghan who was grinning.

"Trust me, that's working. The other day he toned down his sticks by three. Says that the candies smell somewhat like nicotine and the hint of menthol with the chocolate is rather satisfying." Jeonghan looked rather proud at his report.

The answer Seungcheol got from the other man made him think of something. He isn't the type to gossip about people, but a fleeting idea isn't moving away from his curious mind. Luckily, Jeonghan doesn't seem to mind his curiosity and just muttered a response like it doesn't really matter.

"Yep. They're dating." He hummed contently and paused, waiting for Seungcheol's reaction. Minutes passed and a sudden chime of ringtone startled them both.

Seungcheol answered the call when Jeonghan said he didn't mind the other to do so. So Seungcheol does, sending the other guy a small smile. "Yo, Soo. What's up?"

" _We got out early from Mr. Tan's class. Baekho hyung and I were wondering if you'd want to take lunch with us?_ "

"C'mon. You know the answer to that right?" Seungcheol sent a teasing chuckle at his best friend to which he was responded with a groan. "But I'm bringing in someone with me; Baekho hyung got a visitor."

_"Oh."_ Jisoo seemed to pause from the other line, though he could distinctly hear Baekho and Jisoo's voices as they converse. Jeonghan seemed to notice the pause that he kicked Seungcheol's knee lightly to get the man's attention. When he did, he leaned towards Seungcheol's free ear, who's clean scent made Jeonghan feel secretly satisfied. He hates it when men wear heavy colognes to hide their natural scent; shower gels and sometimes sweat is more preferable to him. "What are you doing? I told you to just pass the delivery for me, hmm?" He asked velvety.

Jeonghan wasn't able to get prepared at Seungcheol's reaction. The innocent man was smiling when he turned at Jeonghan, forgetting the rather intimate position the younger has. His movement caused them to almost kiss, lips at least a centimeter apart. They could feel each other's breath, like it was enough to keep them ignoring what may happen.

"They're on break anyways." Seungcheol responded sweetly, teasing back the sexy voice Jeonghan used earlier. He's not one who easily challenges people, but Jeonghan seemed to be way too natural with teasing like Jisoo has always been, making him complacent and not minding the actions he does. Though most of the time he regrets it.

But when he felt Jeonghan's light peck on his lips, he doesn't seem to feel anything else but something electrifying. He doesn't know what to make of _it._

_"Cheol? Yo? Cheol? Are you still there?"_ Jisoo's teasing tone made Seungcheol snap his head back, ears reddening as Jeonghan straightens himself and catching the guy licking his lips as he chased Seungcheol's taste.

He cleared his throat. "Yup. Just got caught up with the birds that were fighting for a fallen food." Jeonghan choked at his lame response, shaking his head in amusement. Seungcheol pouted unconsciously, and rolled his eyes. "We'll just meet you guys there."

" _Okay. We'll save you guys a seat. Should I order for you too?_ " Jisoo offered.

"Sure! Thanks Soo! You're the most amazing best friend ever!"

Jisoo laughed, amused. " _You're just a big ass grown up guy who needs a babysitter._ "

Seungcheol pouted. "I can take care of myself."

_"Yes. Okay."_ Jisoo chuckled.

"You're not convinced." Seungcheol retorted.

" _It doesn't matter._ " Jisoo waved him off. " _Just get your ass here with hyung's guest. I've already lined up to order._ "

"Okay. Talk to you later. 'Bye." Seungcheol said then Jisoo hang up.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stood in a few tense seconds when the former suddenly smiled and waved goodbye. This caused the latter halt him by grabbing his wrist. "Where are you going?" Seungcheol had his brows furrowed now. "Baekho hyung is expecting you."

Something in Seungcheol's reaction made Jeonghan laugh jovially. "To get my wallet, Jeonghan replied when he had finished making fun of the older. "You see; I actually don't like it when something's on my pocket so I really just leave them somewhere."

With that response, Seungcheol came with Jeonghan to his car and waited while the guy took his wallet. But he was surprised when the guy just left his car unlocked. Jeonghan just shrugged at him, and rolled his eyes with the glare he's been receiving from Seungcheol. The younger man shrugged, and said "Let's just meet your best friend. He might be an even more interesting guy than you are."

The remark he made was a severe understatement if what he didn't know.

 

😄


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ A bit of violence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during work (I don't know it happened but I managed) so it's kind of short.
> 
> Don't hate me for this: JiHanCheol ate one of the best lines I liked within the group (my ultimate one is the '97 Line - with Dokyeom as my bias) that I wanted to see a fierce Jisoo.
> 
> Hahahaha.
> 
> I appreciate all those wh read this and comments despite their busy days!
> 
> Thankee. 😄

tres.

* * *

 

 

Jisoo is getting annoyed with the endless question Seungcheol has been asking of him. He wouldn't mind much if it was a series of questions that would just bore his brain into an abyss. Unsurprisingly, for the densest friend he ever had - which turned out to be his best friend - the question as a distinct repeat of the same one. No changes. Not even the pitch do change. At all.

_Are you Jeonghan's ex-lover?_

Groaning in irritation, he tried to busy himself in strumming his guitar. A simple thing that could relax him, at least, for now 

To be fair, Seungcheol doesn't really _know_ why the atmosphere turned from friendly to downhill deadly during their lunch. The word awkward is not enough to describe the situation. As soon as Jeonghan and Jisoo met each other's eyes, hostility loomed all over the place. They didn't talk; Baekho and Seungcheol had to double time in lightening the atmosphere. In fact, Jeonghan proposed to leave even _before_ they started eating however, the dude decided to stay when he heard Jisoo's icy remark. " _Why do you always_ leave _when things go astray for you_?"

No words were spoken between them from that point on.

Technically, Jisoo was supposed to have calmed down. It's been years - almost a decade to be exact - and _should_ have forgotten. But he _isn't_ trained to forget, unlike Jeonghan was. So all he does was to remember.

With his mind in shambles, he decided for a breather by calling his younger brother and check up on him.

The phone was answered after a few rings. " _Hyung! What's the problem?_ "

Wonwoo's remark made Jisoo laugh. "Yah! Do I just call whenever I have problems? Can't I call my Wonie whenever I want?"

" _Not really. It's just you just don't call out of impulse. But I won't ask anything; I miss you anyways._ " He laughed then he sighed on the other line. " _What's wrong?_ " Wonwoo asked after sometime. For someone aloof, he is meddlesome.

"You know . . . stressed and all." Jisoo knew it is futile to slide it off, knowing that he'll seriously pick up the lie.

His brother hummed, clearly not buying it. " _Who asked you to take another degree when you're already a lawyer, anyway?_ " Wonwoo asked, not pushing his brother for details. This is one of the reasons they are close. They respect each other's privacy. Both of them don't force the other to spill anything unless they're ready to do so.

It made Jisoo smile. "Do you think Seungcheol didn't question me about that since he found out about it?" The younger of the brothers laughed heartily, and Jisoo joined him as he engulfed himself in the happy atmosphere. 

Because of Jisoo's high IQ levels, he was able to reach college at a young age. Law isn't the man's first choice. Their mom wanted him to take it. And because her decisions matter the most in the household, Jisoo was forced to comply without room for debates. When the guy finished (with honors despite the coercion), his father noticed at Jisoo was delaying any opportunity o practice his studied profession. So father-son combination made a deal. Jisoo will get whatever degree he wants so long as he can practice it for the company. And Jisoo don't know what lies his father gave that woman (his mom) but he was definitely allowed to study again.

It was actually a breath of fresh air for Jisoo.

Funnily, he met Seungcheol again - the burly child in his kindergarten that likes to fight bullies - and they clicked. Since the man also came from an affluent family line, their mother didn't have any qualms with their friendship. In fact, the woman made efforts to ensure the connection would stay regardless of the situation.

And now that Wonwoo was enrolled by their mom for college even though he is still enrolled for his Senior High School year. Jisoo knew that their mother took pride of their intelligence and bragged it. The brothers don't, though. They wished they were as average as other people and can do whatever they want.

" _I can imagine Seungcheol hyung frowning everytime he'd ask you about it._ "

"You aren't wrong in that." The brothers laughed again. It isn't also a secret that Jisoo's vest friend hates his mother much as like Jisoo's hatred on Seungcheol's father.

" _Oh hey . . ._ " Wonwoo started after awhile. He didn't continue wirh words and immersed himself though his silence.

Jisoo actually knew what his brother would want to ask. "I already got the apartment leased." And before his brother could react, he continued. "Soonyoung's apartment is besides yours which his mother had leased too, despite the use will be starting next year."

"Next . . . year?!" Jisoo smiled at the incredulous voice his brother housed. " _But Mom had already enrolled me -_ "

"Dad and I revoked your application. Just enjoy your last yer in high school."

" _But Mom's going to -_ "

"Dad will be coming home tonight. I already asked Soonyoung and Junhui to get you out of there. For a week. Your allowance is on me."

" _Hyung -_ " a loud set of car honks were heard and Jisoo can hear Wonwoo calling the main gates to make his guests go directly into his room. Then, a deep sigh.

" _Mom will be mad._ "

"That's why Dad will take care of it."

" _Okay_." Wonwoo sighed again, resigned this time. " _I hate that you always focus on me._ "

This time, Jisoo was the one who had his deepest sigh. "Okay. We'll talk soon."

" _I love you hyung. Always._ "

"I won't leave you too. I promise."

 

  
After the never-ending evasion of his issues, Jisoo forced a confused Seungcheol out of his hibernation. Being a good friend as he is, the latter accompanied the former willingly without asking any questions. He also dropped his previous questions, knowing the known gentleman like Jisok is rather a cocoon of his inner demons.

They went fooling around by the basketball court near their apartment complex, and Jisoo's challenge to beat Seungcheol's 23 consecutive three-point shoots ultimately failed. It was a good way to loose themselves, and the fun rather became short-lived when Jisoo received a distressed call from Soonyoung.

Apparently, Mrs. Jeon was mad that his husband and eldest son decided on what's better for Wonwoo in his studies. So she was about to slash out on Wonwoo when she caught them leaving. Junhui was the one slapped, but Wonwoo isn't akin in adapting to stress and anxiety - he started slashing out and crying. He started murmuring scared whispers while crying. So Soonyoung called Jisoo while Junhui drags the enraged monster out of the room and locjed her in the Master's Bedroom all the while her spouse runs to aid his deranged child. Mr. Jron then took the room's keys and locked his wife inside, ignoring the screams of pure hatred spouting from her mouth.

Junhui grinned at the older man and offered a high give, which was returned happily by the man.

Meanwhile, Jisoo shifted his focus to Wonwoo.

"Wonie?"

He can't fully understand the murmurs. Though he can make out the apologies, the sobs, the want for punishments. It made his heart clench.

"Hey Baby Bear. It's your kindest hyung. Calm down for me? Please?" Jisoo pleaded in a collected voice despite his shaking hands. He felt Seungcheols tightening grip against his frail hand, offering a sturdy support for him. He managed a smile.

Murmurs still filled his ear, albeit the rushe words are now reduce subtly. "Baby Bear, deep breaths. Remember? Deep inhales thru the nose then slow exhales thru you mouth." He heard a hinge of breath from the other line, and he was alble calm down as well. Wonwoo heard him now, they just need to handle the anxiety.

"You're the best Baby Bear! Common! Inhale, exhale. Inhale again. Exhale. Do it. So that I can beat Cheol in basketball!" He blabbered.

"As if you can." Seungcheol teased, loud enough for Wonwoo to hear.

"Hey!" Jisoo pouted. "I can really do it, dumbass!" His best just laughed.

" _You can't._ " Wonwoo suddenly whispered, voice calm.

"Oh my goodness! Even my brother dearest doesn't believe in my abilities?!" He faked offense, knowing Wonwoo could catch his joke.

Seungcheol grinned. "See! I told you! You can't bet me!" He pipes up. "Even Wonwoo thinks so!"

There was silence in the other line for quite sometime. " _You're too skinny._ " Wonwoo whispers again. But at least his breathing has evened out.

"Yes. I do admit that I'm skinny. And I don't like working out. But you love me still, right?"

" _I miss you._ "

Those three words were enough for Jisoo to decide. "Let's meet up?"

 

  
Whenever Wonwoo has his panic attacks, he'd ask for his older brother. The truth is, Jisoo didn't know what he even did to have his brother trust him too much. Jisoo doesn't hate it; the guilt that he had always felt only intensifies whenever he sees his baby brother suffering. So he learnt not to mind and be stronger for the both of them.

Seungcheol knew the entire incident, that's why he had been one of Jisoo's pillars. It isn't easy for him to see his best friend breakdown whenever his brother is unaware, and he wanted to be there for any help if needed.

Just like now, he's with Jisoo on a almost deserted café waiting for Wonwoo and his friends 

Jisoo didn't bother asking Soonyoung, Junhui, nor their father about his mother's condition. He had always hated the woman had had always wished that she'll be out of their lives permanently.

But just like never his wishes ever came true, fate was never by his side.

Jisoo doesn't _know_ how but Jeonghan was about to leave the same café with two androgynous men when Wonwoo and his friends entered the place.

Wonwoo immediately perked up upon meeting the male and hugged Jeonghan. The man became stoic upon the contact, nit even his eyes reveal anything about his emotions.

"Hannie hyung!" Wonwoo greeted gleefully. His nose is scrunched up, his fox eyes slanting. The expression soften his features but hardened the other's.

And the man didn't bother to reply. He allowed some moments to pass by before a resigned sigh escaped from his lips as soon as Wonwoo's expression turned questioning. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean, hyung?" Wonwoo asked, confused.

Before Jeonghan replied, Jisoo intervened with a tensed Seungcheol in tow. "Nothing. He just greeted you for the sake of courtesy." He glared at his younger brother when he felt the man was about to speak. Without removing his stare at Jeonghan, he gestured to his brother's guests. "Soonie, Junnie, can you bring Baby Bear to our table and stay there? One of you can order. I'll just speak to this -" Jisoo groaned. "man outside." He then gave his credit card ti Junhui whike Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo away from the scene.

"Soo . . ." Seungcheol cautioned. He kept giving Jisoo and Jeonghan alarmed glances, while Jinwoo looked around as Minki held one of Jeonghan's wrist for precaution.

But Jeonghan spoke one word that conveyed everything. "Outside." Then he walked out expecting Jisoo to follow him.

 

  
A Gentleman is known not to lose composure despite any situation. But Jisoo can't that why he gave in to anger.

One punch is enough.

Jeonghan stumbled a bit and pressed thr back of his hand by his lip which is now bleeding mildly. Angrily, he laughed softly at the younger man. "That's it, Jisoo?! Is that what you can do?!"

"That one us enough for people like you."

"People _like_ me?" Jeonghan asked sardonically. "I see. You always loved the praises didn't you?! Even then! You'd always take the blame to show everyone what you're worth of! And now see?" The man chuckled. "All your masks are here out in the open! _Self_ righteous bastard!"

"You never changed Jeonghan. You're still the same child who pitied nothing _but_ yourself. Valued nothing _except_ yourself. That's why nothing and nobody mattered!"

Jeonghan got pissed and grabbed Jisoo by his collar.

"See Jeonghan? This is what you're _good_ at. To get mad. To blame _everyone._ To be the victim. Because only you mattered." Jisoo said on his gritted teeth without breaking eye contact. "That's why you left. That's why you decided to forget."

Jisoo suddenly skidded into the cold cement as he was puched by Jeonghan. The man was suddenly restrained by Jinwoo and Minki as Seungcheol came to help Jisoo. "You don't know what I sacrificed you piece of shit! You don't know what I did for your sorry asses! Don't make me the enemy when you're more useless than I am!" Jeonghan screamed as he tried to free himself from the men restraining him.

"Granted you did _something,"_ Jisoo started as he stood up, face calm. "What would you lose if you _acknowledge_ your younger brother?" He sneered.

"Don't -"  
"Is it too much for you to tell everyone that I am your twin brother?!"

Jisoo was met with silence. The man laughed lidlt, albeit being in the streets. He then collected himself and thanked Seungcheol from the support. He then gestured one last time to Jeonghan.

"Burn in hell." He then pulled his best friend and went his way back into the café, leaving a stunned Jeonghan in sadness.

 

😄


End file.
